Las violetas son dulces y honestas
by steff.acosta.1
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi ya se había acostumbrado a la perplejidad en el rostro de la gente apenas entraba en cualquier lugar más o menos concurrido. Detrás de esos ojos violetas y despreocupados, perezosos y somnolientos que mostraba diariamente, debía haber algo de pesar borboteando como una tetera en su punto de ebullición.


Este es mi segundo one shot dedicado a los personajes de Kuroko no basket. Encuentro más inspiración si escribo sobre los personajes por separado, y esta vez me decidí por escribir algo sobre Murasakibara. Este one shot va dedicado a mi Lady/Corderita/Grecia-linda, con quien siempre fangirleo sobre nuestras series favoritas, y también para darle las gracias por todo este tiempo de amistad :)

Disclaimer

Los personajes de Kuroko no basket y referencias a la serie/manga no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, su creador. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, pero me pueden pagar con un bishounen basquetbolista o con un review ¡Gracias por leer!

/

**Las violetas son dulces y honestas…**

A primera hora de la mañana, un chico de pasos cansinos y perezosos ya estaba abordando el tren que lo llevaría a la escuela. Hacía ya poco más de un año que se había mudado de Tokio a la prefectura de Akita una vez que fue reclutado para formar parte del equipo de basketball de aquella prestigiosa institución: la escuela Preparatoria Yosen. Aquella noche viajaban todos juntos a Tokio para el partido contra Seirin.

Como cada mañana, religiosamente se encorvaba al entrar por la para él estrecha puerta del metro, mientras recibía las miradas impresionadas de los demás pasajeros. Murasakibara Atsushi ya se había acostumbrado a la perplejidad en el rostro de la gente apenas entraba en cualquier lugar más o menos concurrido. Desde que tenía memoria, las multitudes siempre lo habían mirado así. Detrás de esos ojos violetas y despreocupados, perezosos y somnolientos que mostraba diariamente, debía haber algo de pesar borboteando como una tetera en su punto de ebullición. Pero la verdad era que Murasakibara Atsushi tuvo tiempo de sobra para sopesar la inquietud y los prejuicios derivados de su imponente altura en un país donde la estatura media del género masculino era por lo menos medio metro menor a la suya.

Mientras se sujetaba innecesariamente a la correa en la parte superior del tren, un niño lo miraba expectante, sentado al lado de su madre y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es un gigante!.- su madre enseguida le cubrió la boca con la mano y se avergonzó.

-No digas eso. Por favor discúlpelo.- la mujer se inclinó ante Murasakibara pero él apenas y arqueó una ceja.

-Heeeh, no hay problema.- aquella era una observación menor en comparación a la serie de apodos que recibió desde el jardín de niños y hasta ahora. Aunque actualmente no es que alguien le despreciara por su altura; al contrario, era constantemente elogiado y temido por su desempeño en el único deporte donde muchas manos le fueron extendidas sin dudarlo siquiera una vez.

No obstante había algo en la expresión de ese niño, en sus palabras, que lo hicieron volver al pasado por un momento mientras contemplaba el paisaje difuso a través de las ventanas del tren.

_FLASH BACK…_

-¿Quién quiere jugar a policías y ladrones?.- en un parque local un montón de niños se arremolinaban para decidir su siguiente actividad.

-¡Yo, yo!.- al unísono, todos gritaron entusiasmados y los grupos de policías y ladrones fueron rápidamente formados. A lo lejos, detrás de un arbusto, un niño de cabello violeta hasta los hombros los miraba tímidamente en silencio.

-Nos falta un policía para comenzar.- comentó uno de los niños. En ese momento las piernas del pequeño Atsushi temblaron de entusiasmo. Aferró con sus manos el borde de su playera blanca, una que su madre había adquirido de la sección de "niños grandes", porque ciertamente Atsushi podría ser pequeño de edad pero su cuerpo se desarrollaba con una rapidez increíble, y tomó una decisión.

-¿Puedo unirme?.- saliendo de su escondite, Atsushi comenzó a avanzar hacia los chicos. Todos dieron un respingo y se alejaron casi por acto reflejo. Atsushi mantuvo la distancia, sabía la clase de impresión que producía en los niños de su edad, así que prudentemente se colocó a unos cinco pasos del grupo de infantes esperando una respuesta.

-¡Vaya, qué alto! ¡Parece una montaña! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres muy mayor?.- Atsushi negó tímidamente.

-Cumpliré nueve el próximo mes.

-Entonces tienes nuestra edad, vaya, esto es sorprendente, eres muy alto para tu edad ¿no crees? Es algo anormal.- comentó otro chico alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos violeta de Atsushi.

-¿Pu- puedo unirme?.- Atsushi intentó no pensar en ese último comentario. Todos se miraron por un segundo, como decidiendo. Aquello era muy extraño, pensó Atsushi. Si lo que necesitaban era un participante más entonces no sabía por qué tanta indecisión.

-Pues, verás, si te incluimos como policía sería muy injusto para los ladrones ¿no crees?.- Atsushi ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Por qué sería injusto?

-¡Porque una zancada tuya son como tres de las nuestras!.- con tono despectivo, uno de los niños más bajitos miró a Atsushi con resentimiento. Todos echaron a reír.

-¿Entonces es por eso?.- Atsushi miró al suelo, un poco mortificado.

-Pero es algo fácil de arreglar, sólo tienes que ser el policía y todos los demás seremos los ladrones ¿Qué les parece?.- todos asintieron de inmediato y elogiaron la propuesta del bajito.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo solo?.- Atsushi arqueó una ceja, sorprendido y un poco incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres? Ese es el precio por ser tan alto, estaremos en desventaja si no lo hacemos así ¿Aceptas o no? Sólo nos estás demorando.- en tono mordaz, el chico bajito retó a Atsushi sin rodeos.

-Acepto, no importa, de cualquier modo los atraparé a todos.- algo comenzaba a hervir en el interior de Atsushi, una mezcla de superioridad pero también de rabia. Mientras contaba del uno al cincuenta con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cercano y los demás se escondían, las palabras del niño bajito no dejaban de taladrarle la cabeza: "Ese es el precio por ser tan alto".

"Por ser tan alto…"

¿Acaso él tenía la culpa de crecer más rápido que los demás? ¿De que sus zancadas fueran tres de aquellos cuyos pies diminutos como los de las hormigas no podían igualar? ¿Es por eso que debía capturarles a todos él sólo, sin nadie que pudiera correr a su lado? Atsushi se mordió el labio mientras seguía contando. Las cosas habían sido así desde el último año. En el jardín de niños no era especialmente molestado con respecto a su altura porque "ella" estaba allí. Pero ahora que se había mudado no había forma de que Atsushi dejara de acomplejarse por la brecha entre su estatura y la del resto del mundo.

Si tan sólo Akie hubiera estado allí entonces Atsushi no tendría que intentar encajar con otros niños ni mentirle a su madre sobre lo bien que le había ido en la escuela ese día. Atsushi apretó los puños cuando terminó de contar. Sin importar nada él iba a esforzarse. No le incomodaría ser el único policía en ese juego de niños, quería divertirse de algún modo y daría lo mejor para lograrlo.

Mientras perseguía a los niños por el parque Atsushi no pudo sentir que se estuviera divirtiendo. Mientras todos reían y se empujaban entre ellos él pudo distinguir claramente la línea que lo separaba a él del resto de los niños.

-¡Ahí viene el gigante, corran!.- por alguna razón aquella palabra le pinchó el estómago.

-¡No soy gigante, soy policía!

-¡Sí lo eres, eres un gigante malvado!.- en un arranque de enfado, Atsushi dejó de moderar su velocidad para darles algo de tiempo y de una zancada alcanzó al chico bajito. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo detuvo, enojado por primera vez.

-¡Deja de llamarme de ese modo!.- a pesar de que la furia le recorría todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, en cuanto vio el terror reflejado en el rostro del niño, las manos de Atsushi temblaron. Sin darse cuenta ya lo había sostenido con todas sus fuerzas y sus pies, despegados del suelo abruptamente, temblaban sin cesar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo!.- todos los niños se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

-¡Discúlpate, discúlpate y entonces lo haré!.- gritó Atsushi.

-¿De qué es-estás hablando? ¡Bájame, monstruo!.- la irá de Atsushi iba creciendo cada vez más.

-Mamá dice que cuando haces algo mal tienes que disculparte, sólo así recibirás tus dulces.- replicó Atsushi; en aquel momento todos comenzaron a cogerlo del brazo pero sus débiles fuerzas no se comparaban a la suya.

En medio de aquella pelea un grupo de madres comenzaron a reunirse alrededor y separaron a los niños. La madre de Shota le dio un empujón a Atsushi mientras abrazaba a su pequeño bribón, quien lloraba desconsolada y exageradamente.

-¡Mamá, tuve mucho miedo!

-Tranquilo, hijo, ya todo está bien.- todas y cada una de las madres allí reunidas le dirigieron una mirada de desprecio a Atsushi.

"Ya no quiero que juegues con ese niño ¿entendiste?"

"Vámonos a casa, no le hables de nuevo o me enfadaré"

"Será mejor que no te juntes con niños problemáticos como él, hijo"

"Debería meterse con alguien de su tamaño"

Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios que Atsushi alcanzó a escuchar mientras contemplaba cómo las cabecillas de sus "amigos" se alejaban en la distancia. El sol comenzaba a caer. Otra vez lo había arruinado, pensó para él. Otra vez había roto la promesa que le hizo a Akie sobre controlar sus emociones e intentar ser más amigable. Pero ella jamás entendería lo duro que era el mundo para él, la decepción y la tristeza que experimentaba después de haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas encajar en alguna parte sin éxito.

Atsushi arrastró los pies de regreso a casa. Su madre lo esperaba ya con la cena lista pero enseguida supo que algo andaba mal con él: Atsushi quería marcharse sin haber probado el postre.

-¿Pasó algo? Tú usualmente no rechazas el postre, incluso peleamos porque siempre quieres comerlo antes que los vegetales.- Atsushi negó enérgicamente.

-Es sólo que hoy no me siento con ánimos.

-Yo sé lo que sucedió, Atsushi.- el padre había retirado el periódico de la mesa y lo miraba con seriedad. El pequeño Murasakibara abrió los ojos con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tú sabes algo, cariño?.- la madre de Atsushi se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, buscando una respuesta.

-Yo no lo vi pero escuché a esas mujeres entrometidas que son nuestras vecinas hablar sobre una pelea en el parque. Cuando me vieron pasar enseguida me fulminaron con la mirada, así que sospecho que tiene que ver contigo ¿no es así?.- Atsushi aferró el borde de su camisa como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

-Sí.- entonces comenzó a relatarles lo acontecido en el parque. Ya podía imaginar la reprimenda que recibiría pero cuando alzó la mirada para enfrentarlos, el rostro comprensivo de su padre y las lágrimas de su madre lo succionaron por completo.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó. Ya hemos discutido sobre tus arrebatos emocionales, Atsushi. Eres pequeño aún pero eso no quiere decir que esté justificado el que pelees con otros niños. Por otro lado, puedo entender por qué te pusiste así. A mí también me molestaban mucho por ser tan alto y por supuesto que me metí en problemas. Tu abuelo siempre me regañaba pero yo nunca aprendía la lección. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que tú vas a hacer lo mismo. A diferencia de tu abuelo que jamás quiso escucharme, yo estoy aquí para hacerlo. Si los niños te molestan tiene que ser por culpa mía y de estos genes, Atsushi.

-¡No es así, papá! No es culpa tuya.- el acalorado Atsushi, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre. El señor Murasakibara casi alcanzaba los dos metros de altura, y aunque su estatura atemorizaba a la mayoría de la gente la verdad es que poseía un corazón bondadoso y una personalidad muy cálida. Por eso Atsushi no podía permitir que su padre se culpara por algo así.

-Sin embargo llegará un día en el que tu altura se convertirá en tu mejor arma, Atsushi. Y entonces la gente dejará de meterse contigo y comenzará a notar las bondades en ti. El siguiente mes ¿No te gustaría comenzar un deporte?.- Atsushi se mordió los labios.

-Tengo miedo ¿Qué pasa si todos vuelven a molestarme otra vez?

-Eso no pasará. Te sorprendería saber lo realmente importante que es ser alto para practicar algunos deportes, de verdad.- los ojos de Atsushi se iluminaron. Tal vez allí encontraría amigos de verdad, tal vez incluso ellos fueran igual de altos. Cualquiera que fuera ese deporte él se esforzaría mucho.

-Tienes razón, papá. Lamento lo que pasó este día y por no decirles antes. La verdad es que sentí que no me merecía mi postre porque les estaba guardando un secreto, por eso yo…- en aquel momento el estómago de Atsushi comenzó a gruñir. Los dos padres se rieron al unísono. La señora Murasakibara extrajo del refrigerador el flan con extra caramelo que le había comprado a su hijo y se lo ofreció en un plato.

-Come mucho y crece mucho, Atsushi. A mí no me importa qué tan alto te vuelvas siempre y cuando estés sano y seas feliz.- ella le acarició la cabeza y Atsushi devoró su postre en un instante.

Por la noche, cuando ya se había marchado a dormir, Atsushi sintió unas ganas urgentes de ir al baño. Sin hacer ruido bajó las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño cuando escuchó las voces de sus padres en la sala. Apenas una lámpara encendida. Al escuchar su nombre no pudo ignorar la charla y pegó su rostro a la rendija de la puerta. Allí estaban sus dos padres charlando con voz queda.

-La verdad me sienta mal por Atsushi. Hoy ni siquiera pude controlar mis ganas de llorar. Me lastima tanto que se refieran a él de esa forma.- la madre comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-No podemos hacer nada, sólo asegurarnos de que eso le afecte cada vez menos, además yo hablaba en serio cuando le mencioné lo del deporte. Ya verás que en cuanto comience alguno las cosas mejoran.

-Estoy preocupada. Dentro de poco tendremos que pensar en una cama más grande y, de ser posible, una habitación también. En los últimos dos meses ha crecido casi cinco centímetros. Cada vez come más, la ropa no le dura nada.- el padre frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero es nuestro único hijo y ya me las arreglaré. Tú sólo tienes que preocuparte por vigilarle mientras yo no esté y yo me encargaré de lo demás. Hoy hablé con un colega cuyo amigo es médico y me conseguirá una cita para Atsushi.

-Así que no es normal ¿verdad? Que crezca así de rápido.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos. Yo también crecía un montón pero fue cuando entré a la secundaria. Atsushi está bien, eso es seguro, pero sólo por precaución no estaría mal hacerle algún estudio.- su esposa asintió, los dos lucían preocupados. El pequeño Murasakibara no sabía cómo reaccionar. Apenas unas horas antes los dos le habían sonreído diciendo que no importaba lo alto que se volviera, pero ahora parecía que su incremento acelerado de estatura se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Aquella noche, Atsushi no pudo dormir. Tenía miedo de despertar y descubrir que sus pies ya rozaban el suelo, que todo a su alrededor se hubiera encogido; no, que él hubiera crecido tanto que ahora todos parecieran pequeñas hormiguitas. Tal vez, al final, él sí se convertiría en un monstruo como Godzilla o King Kong. Si eso ocurriera entonces seguro que todos le tendrían miedo, no sólo los niños en la escuela, también sus padres y el resto de la ciudad.

La mortificación le invadió cuando el día de su cita médica llegó. Su padre se había encargado de "engañarlo" explicándole que era una revisión de rutina. Atsushi no cuestionó nada; una parte de él se sentía incapaz de decirles a sus padres que ya estaba al tanto de todo. Al final de la consulta, suspiró aliviado. Al parecer de acuerdo a su peso, Atsushi era un niño promedio. Debido también a la herencia genética de la familia de su padre, aquello era lo más normal del mundo. Era probable que creciera mucho más que su padre, pues la estatura promedio de los niños de Japón iba en aumento, sobre todo considerando el ritmo de vida y los alimentos que se consumían. Al salir de la clínica le fue dada una paleta de fresa y padre e hijo volvieron a casa.

El alivio en el rostro de su padre alegró y entristeció a Atsushi a la vez. No podía describir la sensación que le embargaba. Estaba feliz de estar en el estándar de los niños normales pero el que sus padres se mortificaran tanto por este hecho le provocaba un conflicto en su interior.

-Papá, gracias por preocuparte por mí. La verdad es que la otra noche yo escuché todo lo que hablaste con mamá, yo tenía mucho miedo. No quería crecer tanto que terminara por destruir nuestra casa o toda la ciudad. Tampoco quiero ver a mamá llorar nunca más. Por eso me siento aliviado de ser normal.- Atsushi jamás olvidaría el rostro de su padre en aquel momento y la manera en que lo atrajo hacia él y acarició su cabeza con afecto.

-Tú eres realmente honesto y sincero, Atsushi. Eres un buen niño.

Cuando volvieron a casa una carta lo esperaba en la mesa. Atsushi cogió el sobre mientras sus padres miraban sobre su hombro.

-Es de… ¿Akie-chan? Vaya, no sabía que siguieran en contacto ¿Acaso no es genial, hijo?.- su padre le sostenía el hombro con firmeza. Atsushi se avergonzó. A pesar de que en el interior se sentía realmente feliz por recibir una carta de su primera amiga no le hacía mucha gracia que sus padres estuvieran al tanto de ello. Corrió a su habitación para refugiarse de lo que él consideraba las miradas burlonas de sus padres. Ya en silencio y a salvo, abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos y extrajo la carta de Akie con cuidado, a pesar de que por lo general era tosco y terminaba destruyendo un montón de cosas.

_Atsushi-kun…_

_Ha pasado un tiempo ¿verdad? Espero que todo marche bien en Tokio. La verdad es que desde que me mudé a Hokkaido por el empleo de mi padre no dejo de preguntarme qué clase de cosas divertidas estarán pasando por allá. No es que aquí no me divierta, pues poco a poco voy haciendo nuevos amigos y me he decidido a dejar de ser tímida por una vez ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que me acomplejaba mi estatura? Aquí todos dicen que soy linda y tierna por ser tan bajita y cuidan de mí todos los días; por eso y porque me han recibido sin miramientos les estaré siempre agradecida. Sin embargo no importa lo bien que me sienta aquí, sé que los días serían todavía más divertidos si tú estuvieras aquí. Hay un equipo de volleyball en mi escuela y todos se quejan de que necesitan un chico alto que haga todos los bloqueos imposibles; cuando los escucho hablar de eso inmediatamente pienso en ti, de verdad serías un gran bloqueador ¿no crees? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algo ha cambiado, has crecido más? Vaya… creo que siempre estaré celosa de tu estatura, al menos podrías mandarme unos cuantos centímetros por correo postal, me vendrían realmente bien ¿eh? Espero tener noticias de ti muy pronto. _

_Akie_

Cuando Atsushi terminó de leer la carta, sintió cómo una oleada de optimismo le embargaba por completo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dijo a sus padres que quería entrar en el club de volleyball de la escuela lo antes posible. Apenas unas semanas después ya había sido aceptado y estaba a punto de participar en su primer encuentro contra la escuela vecina. El optimismo de Atsushi había crecido considerablemente desde su reclutamiento porque sus compañeros sólo decían cosas buenas de él. Era tal y como su padre había predicho: la gente comenzaría a valorar su estatura tarde o temprano.

No podía esperar por jugar el partido, volver a casa y responder a Akie de inmediato. A pesar de que Atsushi odiaba las "tareas tediosas" como sentarse a escribir, la verdad era que estaba ansioso por contarle a su amiga por lo menos algo bueno dentro de la cadena de malas experiencias a las que se había enfrentado desde su partida.

La presencia de Atsushi en la cancha le brindaba a su equipo una ventaja descomunal. Al final del primer set los del equipo contrario estaban exhaustos. Todos elogiaron el esfuerzo del chico nuevo, Atsushi no podía ser más feliz.

Sin embargo conforme trascurrieron los días comenzaba a notar cómo, durante las prácticas, el resto del equipo evitaba hacer equipo con él. Siempre y cuando se organizara un torneo, todos confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades pero se sentían intimidados cuando debían hacer pareja con él para un sencillo entrenamiento de rutina. Poco a poco Atsushi dejó de sentirse atraído por el valleyball. Se cuestionó a sí mismo si de verdad le gustaba, en primer lugar. Luego su mente se vio inundada por los fragmentos de la carta de Akie y cayó en la cuenta. Sólo porque ella había mencionado el volleyball de entre todos los deportes él se lo había tomado muy en serio. Pensó en lo idiota que era y volvió a romper la carta que estaba a punto de enviarle. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había iniciado esa carta sin llevarla a su destino.

El tiempo pasó y el pequeño Atsushi fue estirándose cada vez más y más. Su búsqueda por el deporte donde se sintiera a gusto se había desvanecido. Había probado tantas cosas: natación, atletismo, fútbol, nada lo llenaba de verdad. Añadido a la desesperanza y la desilusión cuando entraba a un nuevo equipo donde era rápidamente elogiado e igualmente ignorado, terminó por perder el interés en todas las cosas.

¿Por qué esforzarse tanto por encajar en un sitio donde sólo eres de valor mientras sirves de algo y luego arrumbado cuando das lo mejor de ti? ¿Así de frágil era el autoestima de la gente a su alrededor? A Atsushi le hubiera gustado conocer a alguien más alto que él, alguien que lo detuviera, en cualquier deporte o en la vida, alguien que por un momento representara un obstáculo difícil de superar. Tal vez así se divertiría, mejoraría, no tendría miedo de ser cada día un mejor competidor.

-Atsushi, tienes una llamada, es Akie-chan.- Atsushi, quien había asado toda la tarde recostado en su cama contemplando el vacío del techo, se incorporó de inmediato y sintió su corazón latir con gran violencia. Cuando bajó las escaleras su madre le indicó que el teléfono estaba en la mesa y que se marcharía para hacer unas compras. Atsushi tragó amargo y cogió el auricular.

-¿Sí?.- al otro lado de la línea lo recibió la voz madura de una chica de 14 años. Atsushi no fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado hasta que la escuchó hablar por primera vez dentro de tanto tiempo.

-¿Atsushi…kun? ¡Qué alegría que estuvieras en casa! Estaba realmente dudosa por llamar; verás, este verano iré a Tokio para visitar a mis abuelos y… quiero verte.- Atsushi se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué actúas de este modo, Akie?.- su voz rasposa le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

-¿Eh?.- casi de inmediato, la atmósfera cambio. Una sombra agria y fría se extendía sobre Atsushi en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué pareces tan feliz cuando no he respondido a ninguna de tus cartas durante todo este tiempo?.- al otro lado de la línea la respiración de Akie cambió. Atsushi lo notó.

-No lo sé.- parecía triste y confundida, y aquello sólo provocó que Atsushi se enfadara cada vez más.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-¿Acaso te incomodé? Lo siento, debí imaginarlo porque nunca respondías. A decir verdad reuní mucho valor para coger el teléfono y hablarte, necesitaba asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien.

-Estoy bien ¿Y podrías dejar de preguntarme en las cartas si he crecido? Eso me enferma mucho. Escucha Akie, no sé por qué, pero cada vez que te leo me duele mucho el pecho. Yo he cambiado mucho ¿de acuerdo? Por eso no puedo volver a ser el mismo niño que se refugiaba en ti porque no tenía amigos. He perdido el interés sobre muchas cosas, me he vuelto un perezoso y estoy un poco amargo en el interior. No creo que debas perder más el tiempo escribiéndole a un tipo como yo. Lo mejor será que no nos veamos cuando vengas a Tokio.- Atsushi no entendía por qué estaba siendo tan duro con alguien que se preocupaba tanto por él.

-Ya veo. Lo siento, Atsushi-kun. No te volveré a molestar.- la llamada se cortó en aquel momento. Atsushi se quedó todavía, como ausente, escuchando el timbre que indicaba que la llamada había terminado. En el beeeeep incesante podía sentir cómo algo más había finalizado. Cómo él, deliberadamente, había terminado su relación con Akie.

Derrumbado en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas ahora se sentía como un idiota. Pero no todo lo que le había dicho a Akie era mentira. El efecto que le producían sus cartas era exactamente como lo había descrito: doloroso. Atsushi sentía una profunda melancolía y tristeza cuando leía las cartas de Akie a pesar de que las esperaba con tantas ganas. Intentó darle un nombre a esa sensación tan contradictoria pero no encontró alguno que se ajustara. Había dentro de él una mezcla de celos por lo bien que le iba en la vida con sus amigos y los recuerdos que había construido y algo de soledad. A su lado, Atsushi sólo tenía un montón de fragmentos recortados que no duraban lo suficiente para crear un momento alegre y un rechazo del que no podía escapar. También había resentimiento hacia Akie por haberle abandonado, a pesar de que por ser una niña no estaba en sus manos el haberse mudado.

-Ojalá no te hubieras vuelto tan necesaria para mí, qué flojera me das, tonta Akie.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK…_

Alrededor de Atsushi se comenzaron a amontonar un montón de cosas problemáticas, innecesarias, que daban flojera. Sus calificaciones fueron decayendo y sus padres se preocuparon. Se distraía cada vez más en clase y nada parecía motivarlo. Dejó de buscar un lugar para encajar y se dedicaba a comer dulces y a dormir todo el día. Murasakibara Atsushi había arrojado su optimismo de la infancia y lo había reemplazado por una actitud estoica y condescendiente.

Pero todo eso cambiaría cuando se uniera al equipo de basketball de la escuela Secundaria Teikou. Recordó los ojos afilados de Akashi y esa mano extendida que se había repetido tantas veces en el pasado. La cogió desinteresado, pero luego descubrió que todos en el equipo representaban un reto superior. En un equipo donde todos fueran así de excelentes no podía sentirse menospreciado por nadie. Sin embargo disfrutaba más del desaliento de sus contrincantes que de la satisfacción de la victoria. Sin duda había algo congelado en su corazón. La única manera de vengarse de las situaciones difíciles de su vida era precisamente destrozar a otros, así tuvieran o no que ver con todo aquello. Las frustraciones se acumulaban pero Atsushi encontró una vía de escape en cada victoria. No obstante, a pesar de que el rencor iba desapareciendo, algo le faltaba. La Generación de los Milagros se encontraba vacía también. En un equipo donde todos evolucionaban a gran velocidad y el resto de los enemigos no parecía mejorar. Entre ambos se habría un abismo tremendo, una brecha gigante.

No era divertido ganar, tampoco estaba permitido perder, pero Atsushi jugaba más por costumbre que por ambición.

Al graduarse le invitaron a seguir con la monótona vida de jugador de basketball en una prefectura lejos de casa. Lo aceptó de inmediato, después de todo su madre se enfadaba con él a cada momento y ya no podía soportar más sermones de su padre. Se estaban haciendo viejos, eso pensaba él, pero la verdad era que Atsushi sólo se estaba volviendo más idiota.

Sin embargo, una vez reclutado en Yosen comenzó a sentirse estimulado por primera vez en años. Su deseo por destruirlo todo, por acabar con todo, siguió latente hasta que se enfrentó al sexto jugador fantasma de su antigua escuela secundaria. Aquella noche Murasakibara Atsushi experimentó la derrota por primera vez y algo se abrió en su interior. Cuando las lágrimas brotaron desbordantes de sus pupilas violetas, lo comprendió por primera vez, lo mucho que amaba el deporte, los lazos que obstinadamente se había negado a aceptar pero que ya estaban allí, su amistad con Himuro Tatsuya y el valor de haber nacido con habilidades con las que muchos otros sólo podrían soñar. Aquella noche, luego de la derrota contra Seirin, Atsushi llamó desesperado a su madre pidiendo el número de teléfono de Akie. Por suerte aún lo tenía en una agenda y él suspiró aliviado.

-Mamá, lo siento.

-No te disculpes, no está mal perder, tómalo como una experiencia para crecer con tus compañeros.

-No hablo sobre el torneo, hablo sobre mí. Sobre la actitud conformista y perezosa que he llevado hasta ahora. Yo… ya no me siento discriminado nunca más. No puedo prometer dejar los dulces o ponerme muy serio en el estudio pero…

-¡Oye, Atsushi!

-De acuerdo, de todos modos para que no me echen del equipo tengo que mantener el promedio. Pero a lo que me refiero es a que… me esforzaré por encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas, mejoraré y sin duda destrozaré a Seirin el año que viene con mi equipo, todos juntos ganaremos.- con el número de teléfono de Akie anotado en un trozo de papel, Atsushi se derrumbó en su cama esperando por el sueño.

La llamaría cuando volviera a Akita y estaría preparado para que le colgara enseguida. Después de todo él le había dicho cosas hirientes aquella vez y se merecía ser despreciado. Cuando el sol se asomó por la ventana la primera mañana desde su regreso a Akita, sus peores temores cobraron vida ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo era tan entusiasta respecto a las cosas, y en este caso, respecto a una chica?

Decidió dar una caminata por los alrededores y llegó a un parque cercano a los dormitorios de Yosen. Se sentó en una banca y contempló el cielo despejado. El clima de Akita parecía tan inocente, aquello hacía que se le revolviera el estómago por los nervios que sentía al presionar los dígitos con indecisión. Atsushi no sabía cómo pero al parecer aquel número era el del teléfono celular de Akie. No quiso pensar en las artimañas que su madre había usado para conseguirlo, así que sólo pegó el teléfono a la oreja esperando que la llamada conectara.

Entonces… al otro lado de la línea una voz cálida y suave lo recibió.

-¿Sí? ¿Hola?.- Atsushi se quedó sin habla por un segundo. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su voz.

-A-Akie.- al otro lado la chica debía estar sorprendida también.

-¿Quién es.?- Atsushi apretó un puño y respiró hondo.

-Soy yo, Murasakibara Atsushi.- el silencio se intensificó del otro lado de la línea.- Ahora es cuando me dices que soy un idiota, que no te llame más y me cuelgas el teléfono.

-No seas estúpido.- Atsushi se sorprendió por su respuesta.

-¿Eh?

-Por supuesto que debería colgarte, maldición.

-Ya hasta dices maldiciones, vaya, has cambiado, Akiecchin.- Atsushi se dio cuenta que hacía bastantes años que no la llamaba de ese modo.

-Pues claro, pero no más que tú. Sé que has estado haciendo el vago todo el rato y eres un desastre.- Atsushi se mordió el labio.

-Estoy en proceso de mejorar todo eso, Akiecchin.

-No me importa, en realidad. Siempre y cuando hayas encontrado tu camino yo pienso que está bien. El otro día… fui a ver tu partido.- algo en el interior de Atsushi comenzó a borbotear.

-¿Qué?

-Perdiste ¿eh? No pude saludarte porque tú no quieres verme.

-¡No! Yo… lo siento de verdad. Aquella vez yo…de acuerdo, te lo voy a contar todo. La verdad es que nunca respondí a tus cartas porque me estaba yendo mal. Cuando terminaba de escribirte me daba cuenta que todo estaba lleno de mentiras sobre lo bien que me lo pasaba en la escuela primaria, mis montones de amigos, todo. Porque siempre eras sincera y animada en tus cartas yo sabía que no podía competir con esa felicidad.

-¿Qué?.- por un momento la voz de Akie flaqueó.- Sólo debías ser sincero conmigo, Atsushi.- le había quitado el sufijo. A pesar de que no podía verla, Atsushi sabía que Akie se había vuelto toda una mujer.

-Tenía miedo, no quería parecer tan miserable ¿Sabes algo? No he sido capaz de hacer amigos de verdad desde que te conocí. Ahora he comenzado a sentirme aceptado en mi equipo de Yosen, y tengo a alguien que podría llamar mi amigo, pero nada ha sido igual desde que no estás tú.- Atsushi se sorprendía de la naturalidad con la que las palabras fluían de sus labios.- Es verdad, he cambiado. No podía seguir siendo el mismo chico enérgico y motivado por mejorar, me cansé, me desilusioné, comencé a aborrecerlo todo, y me parecía doloroso saber de ti porque había un vacío muy grande en mi interior. Por las cosas horribles que te dije, lo siento de verdad.

-Atsushi…

-Quiero… verte. Ya que estás en Tokio yo podría ir allá, hay una pastelería muy buena que…

-Ya estoy de vuelta en Hokkaido.- aquellas palabras atravesaron a Atsushi.

-¿Eh?

-Yo… sólo fui a verte ese día pero ya estoy de vuelta en mi ciudad. Lo siento.

-No, yo… es mi culpa que…

-Pero estoy feliz ahora, Atsushi. No sabía que habías pasado por tantas cosas malas. La verdad es que así como lo pones, parece que quien te ayudó cuando éramos niños fui yo pero no es así, fue al revés. En aquel momento también fuiste la única persona que me aceptó a pesar de ser tan bajita.

-Oye, ¿y ahora cuánto mides?

-¡¿Para qué quieres saber?! ¿Tú cuánto?.- Akie se alteró.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad. Y yo mido 2.08.

-¿Qué? Bueno, ya te verías súper alto en el partido y… ¡No te diré mi estatura!

-Vaya, entonces debes ser realmente baja.

-No seas tonto, no lo soy… no tanto. Es decir…no es como que necesite usar zapatos con plataforma o algo así.- Atsushi se comenzó a reír. Se preguntó desde hacía cuanto tiempo que no se reía de verdad.

-Gracias por llamarme, Atsushi. Yo… te perdono. Nunca estuve realmente enojada contigo ¿Cómo podría enojarme con mi mejor amigo?- el chico no supo por qué pero las mejillas se le colorearon al instante.

-No, gracias a ti, por todo, Akiecchin.

-¿Sabes algo, Atsushi? Ayer cuando te vi jugar recordé cuando nos conocimos. Nadie quería jugar con nosotros ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, y luego tú te acercaste a mí y comenzamos a jugar. Después yo te dije que eras como una pulguita y tú dijiste que yo era como un rascacielos. Jamás lo olvidaré, Akiecchin. La forma en que inútilmente tratabas acariciar mi cabeza sin éxito para que dejara de llorar. Dijiste que como eras bajita no podías proteger nada con tus dos manos pero ese día yo creo que me protegiste a mí. Yo no fui capaz de cuidar de ti ni siquiera una vez.

-No digas eso. Las cosas que hiciste por mí, cuando me protegías de los abusones, tampoco se me olvidarán. Cuando encestaste un montón de veces en el partido lo comprobé otra vez, lo cerca que estás del sol.- Atsushi recordó entonces aquella tarde en el parque cuando Akie intentaba consolarlo porque los niños lo habían abandonado.

"No llores, están celosos de ti. Porque eres tan alto puedes coger cosas que la gente normal no podría siquiera imaginar. Así que sólo tienes que aprovechar ese don que has recibido y coger las cosas del mundo, todas las que puedas, y ser feliz".

-Pero incluso si parece que puedo coger todas las cosas del mundo, el partido lo perdí.

-¿Y qué? Ya vendrán otros. Yo sé que al final de ese encuentro recuperaste algo valioso, Atsushi. Te vi llorar. Entonces supe que eras el mismo de siempre y me sentí aliviada.

-Ganaré, lo prometo. Vengaré a mis senpai el año que viene y definitivamente derrotaremos a Seirin.

-Lo estaré esperando.

-En vacaciones de invierno yo definitivamente iré a Hokkaido, llevaré a mi amigo Tatsuya para que lo conozcas.

-¿Es guapo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

-¡Pues crecí… al menos mentalmente!.- los dos se echaron a reír.- Entonces nos veremos en el invierno, mándame unos centímetros por correo postal y esta vez asegúrate de que me escribas una carta.

-¡Qué molesto! Me da flojera.- Akie comenzó a replicar pero Atsushi la interrumpió.- Claro que lo haré, tonta. Espera por mí… Akie.- la llamada finalizó.

Atsushi dio un largo suspiro. Cuando alzó la vista al cielo y extendió sus largos brazos como intentando coger el sol cual balón de basketball los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pensó que era porque el sol hería sus pupilas, pero no quería admitir su felicidad.

En aquel momento su teléfono celular vibró y Atsushi recibió la imagen de una hermosa chica en uniforme escolar; distinguió de inmediato esa sonrisa infantil aunque su rostro había cambiado. Akie se había vuelto radiante y hermosa como el sol. Debajo de la foto rezaba:

_1.50 m. y por favor no hablemos del tema nunca más._

En aquel momento a Atsushi le pareció que por primera vez era capaz de distinguir algo más distante que el sol. Contempló la fotografía quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Sin importar nada, jamás se volvería a sentir apartado del resto otra vez. Después de todo, así como Akie le dijo aquella vez, el sol se encontraba más cerca de él que de cualquier otra persona a su alrededor. Él sólo debía abrazar y proteger todo aquello con lo que había sido bendecido, sin complejos. Atsushi había dirigido del modo equivocado aquel pensamiento en el pasado, transformándolo en egolatría y superioridad, pero ahora lo entendía muy bien.

El sol de Akita es honesto. No le mentía nadie, se aseguraba de aparecer cada mañana e indicarles a todos que se haya muy lejos de la tierra que pisan. Las violetas del parque también son sinceras, no engañan ni a las pupilas ni a los sentimientos de los que se acercan a contemplarlas. Atsushi también lo es: sincero y honesto.

_"__Las violetas son dulces y honestas, como el cabello de Atsushi-kun, como el nombre de Atsushi-kun"._

Akie le había dicho eso el día antes de partir. Él se esforzaría por no perder todo eso que Akie vio en sus pupilas llorosas once años atrás.

En aquel momento Atsushi comenzó a responder al mensaje de Akie con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"__1.50 suena perfecto para mí"_

Murasakibara Atsushi decidió que ya no le importaría ser el policía en un mundo donde todos, ladrones acomplejados y refugiados en su propia idea de justicia, corren y se alejan de él. Siempre que hubiera algo que proteger, él correría. Atraparía lo que fuera, detendría lo que fuera. Seguiría formando parte de la sólida barrera de Yosen y encestaría todavía más. Festejaría con sus amigos las más grandes victorias y crearía una montaña de recuerdos que sobrepasaran por mucho los dos metros con ocho centímetros.

**_FIN_**


End file.
